films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Sir Topham Hatt (Season 5 song)
Sir Topham Hatt is a song from the fifth season dedicated to the Fat Controller. The tune is based on his theme. Lyrics :His name is Sir Topham Hatt :Some people say he's - Stout!! :Rather rotund, really quite round :But he doesn't see it like that :He considers he's a gentleman of merit, :with a railway exquisitely fine :But his main aim is to see that his trains :run right on time! :CHORUS: :Sir Top - Sir Topham Hatt :He's the head of the railway :There is no doubt about that :Controller of the line :It's as plain as plain can be :for everyone to see that it's :The Fat Controller's Railway! :One day he was having breakfast, :when Thomas decided to call :He arrived unexpected :and quite uninvited :Straight through the dining room wall! :"My goodness!" said the Controller, :"why didn't you knock at the door? :This won't do at all, just look at my wall :and my breakfast on the floor!" :CHORUS :He's so proud of his engines :Each and everyone :And though he's strict and meticulous :Favourites he has none :If ever there is trouble, :you know who will be there :"If there's ever a crash, a smash or a muddle, :he's there on the double, no trouble!" :'Cos it's The Fat Controller's Railway! :When Henry stayed in the tunnel, :everyone tried to push. :But Sir Topham Hatt would have none of that, :"My doctor has forbidden me to push!" :And one day the wind blew his hat off! :A goat in the field saw his chance... :He just picked up the hat, said "Thank you for that!" :And ate it up for lunch! :CHORUS X2 :The Fat Controller's Railway! :Sir Top-ham Hatt! Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Duck *Bill and Ben *BoCo *Annie and Clarabel *Henrietta *Sir Topham Hatt *Lady Hatt *Stephen Hatt *Bridget Hatt *Jeremiah Jobling *Jem Cole *The Refreshment Lady *The Storyteller *Queen Elizabeth II Episodes *The Sad Story of Henry *Edward, Gordon and Henry *Thomas' Train *Thomas and the Trucks *Trouble in the Shed *Thomas in Trouble *Off the Rails *Duck Takes Charge *A Close Shave *Thomas Comes to Breakfast *Percy's Predicament *Edward's Exploit *Percy's Promise *No Joke for James *Home at Last *Thomas and the Special Letter *Paint Pots and Queens *Horrid Lorry *A Better View for Gordon *Lady Hatt's Birthday Party *Gordon and the Gremlin *Baa! *Double Teething Troubles *Something in the Air *Oliver's Find *Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday *Make Someone Happy *Rusty and the Boulder Deleted/Extended Scenes *Paint Pots and Queens - A deleted scene of Gordon leaving Knapford while pulling the Royal Train. *Horrid Lorry - A extended scene of the engines working at Brendam Docks. *Lady Hatt's Birthday Party - A deleted scene of Sir Topham Hatt in his office. *Baa! - A deleted close up of Sir Topham Hatt standing on Duck. *Oliver's Find - A deleted shot of Sir Topham Hatt inspecting the house. *A Better View for Gordon - An extended shot of Sir Topham Hatt and Gordon's driver and fireman on the lift going to talk to Gordon. Notes *In Japan, this song is called "Song of Sir Topham Hatt". Errors *The shot of Percy backing into Knapford in Duck Takes Charge at the start is reversed, as the steam is seen going into his funnel. *The song says that Thomas crashed into the Fat Controller's house, but it was actually the Ffarquhar stationmaster's house. Gallery TroubleintheShed40.png TroubleintheShed16.png ThomasinTrouble(Season1)43.png OfftheRails28.png ThomasComestoBreakfast62.png ThomasComestoBreakfast64.png ThomasComestoBreakfast67.png ThomasComestoBreakfast68.png ThomasComestoBreakfast3.png ThomasComestoBreakfast20.png ThomasComestoBreakfast22.png ThomasComestoBreakfast25.png ThomasComestoBreakfast69.png ThomasComestoBreakfast30.png Percy'sPredicament4.png Percy'sPredicament44.png Percy'sPredicament45.png Percy'sPredicament10.png Percy'sPredicament22.png Edward'sExploit53.png Edward'sExploit39.png Edward'sExploit25.png NoJokeforJames11.png PaintPotsandQueens7.png PaintPotsandQueens82.png PaintPotsandQueens66.png PaintPotsandQueens39.png PaintPotsandQueens40.png PaintPotsandQueens11.png ABetterViewforGordon24.png ABetterViewforGordon29.png ABetterViewforGordon30.png ABetterViewforGordon33.png Category:Songs Category:Thomas and Friends songs